galavantfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Finale
|Image = |Band = Chef (Darren Evans) Confessional Monk ("Weird Al" Yankovic) Galavant (Joshua Sasse) Gareth (Vinnie Jones) Gwynne (Sophie McShera) Isabella (Karen David) Jester (Ben Presley) King of Valencia (Stanley Townsend) Queen of Valencia (Genevieve Allenbury) Sid (Luke Youngblood) The Monks |genre = Ballad, Pop, Doo-wop |Album= Galavant Season 2 (Original Television Soundtrack) |Length= 3:51 |Writer = Alan Menken and Glenn Slater |Last song = Confessional Monk, the Monks: "Hey, Hey, We're the Monks Reprise" Galavant, Isabella: "A Real Life, Happily Ever After" King Richard: "Will My Day Ever Come" Gwynne, Chef: "A Good Day to Die" King and Queen of Valencia, Jester, Gareth: "A Good Day to Die (Reprise)" Sid: "A Dark Season" |Next song= None }} " " is a song sung by Confessional Monk, Galavant, Isabella, the Monks, Gwynne, Chef, King of Valencia, Queen of Valencia, Jester, Gareth, and Sid in [[The One True King (To Unite Them All)|''The One True King (To Unite Them All)]]. It features reprises of "[[Hey, Hey, We're the Monks|''Hey, Hey, We're the Monks]]", "''A New Season''", "''Galavant''", and instrumental reprises of "''World's Best Kiss''" and "''My Dragon Pal and Me''." Lyrics Confessional Monk: Do you, your Highness, take this male model to be your wedded- Isabella: I do. Confessional Monk: Do you, good sir, take your social superior to be your wedded- Galavant: Yes, I do. Confessional Monk: For richer, for poorer, In sickness and health Through rampaging Vikings And cannibal elves, Through hobbits, and bikers, And dolphins with lasers, And mutants, and lawyers, And- Sid: Oh my God! Just kiss the bride! Confessional Monk: So there's the ever after, As promised all along Who better now to wrap it up And seal it with a song? Except the monks And hey, we're the monks! Monks: We're the monks! Confessional Monk: That's right, we're the genre bending, Twitter trending, Bringing you the happy ending monks...! Gwynne: And a new season bursts all over the land Chef: With new hope- Gwynne: Despite the whole feudal system King of Valencia + Queen of Valencia: The true rulers reassumed their command Jester: The old tyrants? Frankly, nobody missed 'em Gareth: The winners, they took all, And all the losers, they got squat Hey friend. I've decided to go and rescue Madalena from herself. Are you up for an adventure? Sid: Definitely! I was wondering when I was going to break this armor in! And those who had redeemed themselves All got a second shot I've got a line in the song! They fina-'' '''Isabella': And two heroes got to hang up their swords Galavant: To live life, enjoying simple rewards... Confessional Monk: And true evil disappeared Within a cloud of minor chords... Ha ha ha ha ha! Ah ha ha ha! Madalena: I'm here to see the DEL. The Dark Evil Lord. Dark Lord's Assistant: He's been waiting for you. Madalena: What is this? Does it hold the dark powers of the universe? Dark Lord's Assistant: Oh, sorry, no. I can see why you thought that. No, he just thinks you need to accessorize. He's also a fashion consultant. Now come in, and he will begin your training to make you the most powerful force in the seven realms. Madalena: Nothing will stop me now. Confessional Monk: And now we're almost done, Our tale completely spun, As buffed and polished as a royal jewel There's not much left to tell, And hey, that's just as well, Unless we get one more surprise renewal Now We'll prob'ly have to go and get work On some cheap-ass cable network, But- The door is not quite shut! So if we make the cut, Here's what you'll see on Galavant... Roberta: Time to feed Tad Cooper. You know he only eats if you feed him. King Richard: He's such a finicky little fellow. *Whistles* Oh, Tad Cooper...dinner time (Tad Cooper roars and breaths fire) King Richard: I have a dragon! Gallery Season 2 Finale (1).png Season 2 Finale (2).png Season 2 Finale (5).png Season 2 Finale (6).png Season 2 Finale (7).png Season 2 Finale (8).png Season 2 Finale (9).png Season 2 Finale (11).png Season 2 Finale (12).png Season 2 Finale (13).png Season 2 Finale (14).png Season 2 Finale (15).png Category:Songs Category:Songs used in The One True King (To Unite Them All) Category:Songs sung by Confessional Monk Category:Songs sung by Galavant Category:Songs sung by Isabella Category:Songs sung by Gwynne Category:Songs sung by Chef Category:Songs sung by Jester Category:Songs sung by Gareth Category:Songs sung by Sid Category:Songs sung by The Monks Category:Songs sung by the King of Valencia Category:Songs sung by the Queen of Valencia